


Flashlight

by rayofsonnshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Tension, idk man just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsonnshine/pseuds/rayofsonnshine
Summary: Shane and Ryan lock themselves in a haunted prison cell for 5 minutes. Ryan gets really scared, so Shane does his best to help.A lot can happen in 5 minutes.





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> basically here's what happens in the fic:
> 
> Shane: dude chill
> 
> Ryan: aaaaAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> also, a game: count how many times Shane says chill in this fic. 
> 
> fluffy w/ kinda smut. I'm so sorry!!!

"Our five minutes in cell 8 begins now," Shane's voice, coming from somewhere near the door says. 

Ryan studies the walls of the derelict cell, desperate to think of anything but ghosts. 

"Shane--?"

Shane rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, though he knows Ryan can't see due to the suffocating darkness. 

"Four minutes and forty-five seconds left, Ryan."

The smaller boy gasps suddenly. "Shane, stop."

"What?"

"Please, stop touching my shoulder. That's not fucking funny."

"I'm not touching your shoulder."

Ryan realizes that Shane's voice was coming from the other side of the room. A shiver runs down his spine. "So--" he says, his voice cracking. "So that wasn't you behind me a second ago?"

"Dude, no. Just chill," Shane presses a button on his watch, checking how much longer they had left. 

The dim light illuminates his face as Shane busies himself with watching the seconds tick by. 

Ryan finds himself drawn to Shane's face, half scared at the gaunt appearance the unflattering light gave him, and half inexplicably attracted. 

"How much longer?"

"Four minutes and eighteen seconds," Shane grunts. 

Ryan walks around the small cell, the cracked stone walls cool to the touch. He feels his way across the room, stopping once he can feel Shane's presence next to him. 

"Dude, this is fucking scary," Ryan says, as if he hadn't already made it quite clear that he didn't want to be locked in a haunted prison cell. 

"It's literally not, though. Just think of it like--like you're in a room. It's just a room."

Ryan nods to himself and drums his fingers against the wall semi-casually.

"How much longer?"

"Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds."

Ryan curses himself for suggesting they lock themselves in a pitch-black room for five fucking minutes. 

A few seconds tick by. 

"Shit, dude, my eyes are totally playing tricks on my right now. I swear I just saw something out of the corner of my eye."

"You always do, and there's literally never anything there."

Ryan bites his lip, his hand shaking. "N-no, I swear there's something in the corner over there."

"Just chill. Three minutes and 41 seconds left."

Ryan tries to calm his nerves by thinking of something, anything else.

"No, look!" He says, though it sounds more like a squeal. "I swear I saw it. Shane, give me my flashlight."

"No."

Ryan pinches his thigh, asking himself why he just had to give his flashlight to Shane before they had locked themselves in. 

"Shane, please, I swear to fucking god there's something there."

"Nope, the rule is no flashlights, you said it yourself. Three minutes and twenty six seconds left."

Ryan tries to avoid looking at the corner. Though he knows Shane wouldn't see it, he swears that there's a figure standing in the darkness. 

"Shane, please," Ryan begs. "I swear to god, there is something there, if you'd just--"

"Nope, no way. I'm not letting you. Your mind is just playing tricks on you. Face your fears."

Ryan can feel Shane ruffle his hair affectionately. 

He shivers at Shane's touch.

Lucky for Ryan, it's pitch-black in the cell. "Please, god, tell me Shane did not notice that," He thinks, making a mental note to cut that part out of the final video.

It wasn't his fault that his body had done that when Shane ruffled his hair, it was just--

It felt good. Like, really good. 

Ryan berates himself for a moment for thinking that about Shane of all people before fixing his gaze back on the corner of the room. 

A shadow shifts, and Ryan can just make out the shape of a man. 

"Oh god, Shane, oh shit, I just--" 

"Two minutes, thirty-eight seconds," Shane responds, ignoring Ryan's pleas for the flashlight. 

"Shane, I think it's getting closer," Ryan stammers, his heart pounding out of his chest. 

"There's nothing there, Ryan," Shane says, exasperated. 

"No, Shane, just give me the--" Ryan reaches for the flashlight he knows is in Shane's front pocket. He grabs something. 

"Ryan..." Shane says slowly. 

Ryan turns pale. "That's your--"

"That's my dick, man."

Ryan pulls his hand back, sputtering apologies. 

"It's okay, just--" Shane turns on the flashlight, accidentally shining it in Ryan's face, which had turned bright red. "Look, no ghost," he shines the flashlight into the corner, trying to deflate the situation. 

"I am so sorry, I--"

"It's okay. It happens, man."

Ryan pauses, trying to level his breathing. "Can we--can we maybe not put that in the video?"

Shane turns the flashlight off again, submerging the pair in darkness once more. 

"I don't know, that was pretty funny," Shane's face splits into a grin. 

Ryan's mind is racing, and his heart is beating out of his chest, but it wasn't because of the ghost haunting the cell they were in. 

"How much longer?" Ryan asks tentatively. 

"One minute forty-two seconds. Almost there, bud."

Ryan steps in front of Shane, his heart pounding. 

Shane can hear Ryan's ragged breathing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm--" Ryan says breathlessly. "I'm fine."

Ryan's hands snake up Shane's hips, outlining his torso. 

Shane allows him to do so, noting Ryan's breathing growing louder. 

Ryan's hands continue up Shane's body. 

"Ryan?" Shane asks hesitantly. 

"What?" Ryan breathes, his mind clouded. 

Shane pushes Ryan's hands off of him gently before walking over to the camera positioned by the door. 

Ryan stands, alone in the dark.

It's quiet for a moment, then a soft click-- the sound of a camera shutting off. 

It's silent again. 

Ryan is pushed backwards suddenly, hitting the wall lightly. Shane kisses him roughly, running a hand through Ryan's hair.

Shane had certainly noticed the reaction that Ryan had a moment before, and he smiles through the kiss in satisfaction. 

Ryan moans softly as Shane slips a tongue in between his lips. 

Ryan can't help but hope that whatever ghost was haunting cell 8 was into voyeurism. 

Ryan's hand gropes Shane over his jeans. 

They continue kissing, Ryan pushed up against the wall of the cell, Shane standing over him, his hands roaming under Ryan's shirt. Ryan shivers as Shane's cold hands trail down his chest. 

Shane's watch begins buzzing loudly, signaling the end of their stay in the cell. 

Shane pulls away, biting Ryan's bottom lip lightly. 

"Holy fuck," is all Ryan can say. 

Shane turns the flashlight back on, grinning. "Let's go."

The two exit the prison cell.

Their cameraman stares down at his phone. "See any ghosts?"

"Nope," Shane says before Ryan could even open his mouth. 

The cameraman glances upwards, and stares in surprise. 

Ryan's hair is completely disheveled, as is his jacket. Both Shane and Ryan are panting, and neither of them can stop grinning. 

"I don't even want to know."

The pair grin at each other, Ryan wiping a stray trickle of saliva from his chin.


End file.
